Seto's Christmas
by RoMi IshUraTarMeshi
Summary: Seto/Claire - installment 1 of 4: Freak accidents are never accidental. More of a destined trail one follows without realizing it. A hospital on a December day, that is where Seto's life slowly and fatefully changes.
1. Hospital Break

This is my first Christmas Story. So if at all possible try to be kind to the story. It just came to me a couple of hours ago and so I decided to write it. I hope you enjoy reading it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter One: Hospital Break

* * *

The hospital was in a rush. For the way it looked you would have never known that the Christmas time was on its way. But despite the holiday the place was busy like normal.

However today was different. Seto Kaiba of all of the people in the world was actually taking a break for once. Now wait. A break you say? Of course. Even big hot shots like CEO's of big money companies deserved a little r and r. But this was not of free will. No this was more of a necessity. Something forced upon the un-forcable.

You see it is cold in Domino City. Freezing. Snow falling and ice forming. Seto Kaiba was walking into his building when he slipped on ice. A security guard found him unconsious and cold.

"I'm fine doctor. I don't think I'll be staying too long. Just enough to pay my bill and be on the way." Seto explained while being examined.

Mokuba gasped. "But big brother you hurt yourself really bad." He concerned.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but I think you should stay for a while. Just so I can keep an eye on you." The doctor was a female. Soft brownish hair and hazel eyes.

"Look doc..I've told you already that I'm fine." Seto complained.

"Well you look. I told you to stay. Never argue with a doctor. Especially one who is pregnant. Got that Seto." She countered. "Now I'll go get your room ready." She turned to Mokuba. "I'll even get a bed put in the room for you." She was smiling.

His eyes gleamed. "That would be great."

"Great." Seto said un-enthusiastic. Not wanting to be at the hospital.

"I'll be back. Make yourself at home." Walking out the door she left a patient who definately didn't want to be a patient.

"Great." He began again. "The start of the holiday season. A time with lots of work and I'm here...in a hospital. F-for what? Just some fall that accidently happened." He walked over to one of the windows. The night was coming and with it the snow fall was increasing. /Stupid snow...stupid ice. Stupid everything that put me here./

"This should be fun big brother." Mokuba ran over to him.

Seto didn't look at him. "Fun? I don't see how."

Mokuba laughed. "Because you won't be working. You can rest and we can spend time together." His voice quieted.

Seto didn't know what to say. His baby brother was right. /But he doesn't understand the meaning of work. It's my life besides him. We both need work./ He convinced himself.

It wasn't long after the doctor came in. "Ok we've got you all set. You are upstairs on the second floor room 314."

* * *

Aww poor Seto. Being in a place he doesn't want to be. All well. We'll see what happens in the hospital. Maybe he won't regret being there afterall. 


	2. Introductions

Thanks for the reviews. 

Happy Holidays

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Two: Introductions

* * *

Seto didn't like the room, he didn't like any of the arrangements. However Mokuba seemed to enjoy the small break so Seto tried to be grateful and such.

"Seto? Seto. You're not suppose to be on the phone with work." Mokuba said later in the evening. The night was approaching and Seto had been on the phone the good portion of the afternoon, making plans even working out the business. Sighing he walked over to the cot that was brought in for him. After waiting for several minutes for his big brother to be done with the phone Mokuba gave up. Curling up he silently fell alseep.

--

Like many nights at the mansion or at Kaiba Corp. building Mokuba woke to find Seto sleeping at the desk with a laptop on. "Why am I not surprised." He whispered. Dressing in clean clothes he quietly opened and closed the door.

The halls and rooms looked boring so Mokuba just keep walking. Turning down another hall something caught his eye from the other end. "Huh?" He questioned, walking to the object. Getting closer he found there was a balcony and the object wasn't an object. It was a girl. She was about 15 or so and in a wheelchair.

He stopped before the balcony floor started. She didn't seem to notice that he was there. Slightly bending over he found that she was in prayer and deeply by the look of it. So being respectful he silently walked away, completely baffled. "Why would their be a girl that far in the hallways." He wondered, opening the door to their room.

Seto looked up from the small table by the wall. "So where did you go off to?"

"Huh? Oh I just wanted to see what the hospital looked like."

Seto took a sip from his coffee. "I see. Well I called for breakfast to be brought up. So I set up a plate for you."

Mokuba walked over to the table and sat on the chair. "Thanks big brother."

Seto was reading a newspaper when Mokuba looked at him. "Big brother.."

"Hm?"

"Well since this is some time off I was wondering...well could we play chess...like the old times?"

Seto thought for a moment. He did have some business to attend to with the stocks. Plus some orders had to be placed. "I'm sorry little brother but could we play later?"

Mokuba's shinning eyes went dull. "Sure. I know you have business to get to. _/Even in the hospital he won't take time to rest. Here I thought this would be fun./_ Sighing he walked over to his bed. Looking out the door someone caught his eye._ /I-it's her./_ The girl he saw earlier was wheeling herself back to her room. Turning to Seto he spoke. "I'll be back big brother."

Seto just nodded because he was on the phone already, listening to a meeting taking place at Kaiba Corp.

--

Mokuba didn't want to startle the girl at first so he followed quietly behind her. She was humming a christmas tune before erruptly stopping.

"You know I feel kind of special. Having a staker and all." She turned in her chair. Green eyes bright with laughter.

Mokuba came from behind an open door. "B-but how did you know?" She laughed and began moving again. He followed but was next to her. They entered a big room where some games laid and a tv was on. In the smaller room behind a door that connected them was a bed and bathroom.

"I could hear your footsteps." She finally answered his past question. He looked at her in confussion, then remembered. "I'm Claire." Her voice was soft; deligate.

"Mokuba. Pleased to meet you."

"Claire," a nurse walked in. "it's time for your medicine." She stopped. "Why young Mr. Kaiba. What are you doing here?"

"It's alright Mati, we're talking." Claire stated. Mati looked disapproved of the situtation but didn't say a word. Giving Claire her medicine she left. "Boy that medicine is gross." She made a funny face. Mokuba began to laugh and Claire joined in. "So 'young Mr. Kaiba'," she teased. "do you play any chess?" There was a table with a chess game on it. "I was going to play myself, but that can become boring."

They played two games. Both winning one each. Then they moved to playing some other games. Including duel monsters, checkers, cards, etc.

A clock on the wall struck 5:00p.m. and let everyone in the room realize it. "Oh my. Looks like you beat me Mokuba." She giggled. "Well seems you are good at games."

Mati came back in. "Just as I figured so." She pulled in a cart of food. "I brought in extra this time because I thought young Mr. Kaiba would still be here." Passing out the food, she was quiet. "I've put your medicine on the nightstand in the room. Don't forget to take them before you go to bed." She instructed before closing the door.

--

"I had a wonderful time today Mokuba. I hope there will be more of these days in the future." Claire called down the hallway. "Come back whenever." Upon entering the room again, a major coughing attack came. Finally able to get a drink they subsided. _/What a sweet boy Mokuba is. But I shouldn't get too attached to this new friend./_


	3. Getting the Scoop

Doctor Martinez is the female doctor from chapter one. I didn't give her name..well because I didn't have one until now. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter Three: Getting the Scoop.

* * *

Voices in the room woke Mokuba. It was Doctor Martinez checking on Seto.

"You were gone for a long time yesterday Mokuba. Where did you go?" Seto questioned while the doctor checked his vital signs and her clip-board.

Mokuba glittered. "Yesterday was extremely fun. Claire and I had the most wonderful day."

"Claire?" Seto and Martinez asked together. His more of a question.

He nodded. "She amazing. Her gaming skills are neat too.

"You spoke with Claire?" Martinez sat down. "How did she act?

Mokuba looked confused. "Fine. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Claire Walters hasn't spoken to many people in the past. I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Did you say Walters? As in Walters Corp?"

"Yes, why?"

Seto narrowed his eyes. "That punk Tom Walters has been in competion with Kaiba Corp for a long time. I never did like him. I still don't."

"But Claire is really nice big brother." Mokuba explained.

"She's delegate. Be careful on what you say around her." Martinez stated.

Mokuba looked at her. "How's that?"

"She's had a difficult life. I can't give you details, doctor patient thing. You'd have to get to know her, to understand her."

"I don't care what she's had. The Walters are bad people." Seto's voice was cold.

"But you don't know them."

Martinez stepped from the room. This was a fight she rather not get into.

"I know enough to know they want to steal my company."

"They wanted to steal your company." Mokuba argued. "Walters Corp. is no longer in business. You should know that." Tears formed in his blue/grey eyes. "I thought this would be fun...but it is not." He ran out, slamming the door behind him.

--

Mokuba had stopped running and found himself at Claire's door. Knocking he waited for an answer. She called and he entered.

Her face lit up when she saw Mokuba enter. "Hello 'young Mr. Kaiba'."

He smiled at the nickname she called him. "Good morning."

"I was sorting through my cards and fixed a new deck. You up for a game of duel monsters. I think I can beat you this time.

"I would love to." He sighed. "But I left my deck in the room."

"Well I haven't had my morning stroll yet. I could come with you to get it."

Mokuba thought for a moment. "I don't know if that would be a good idea."

"Oh. Well I can stroll some place else until you come back."

/Ah what's the harm. I'm sure Seto won't say anything./ "No that's all right Claire. I think it would be fun."

--

"Seto have you seen my deck." Mokuba asked entering their room.

On the phone, Seto just nodded towards his bag.

"Thanks big brother." He said going through it.

"Wait Mokuba." Seto called before his little brother left. Mokuba turned around. "Who's the girl out there by the window?"

He looked over to his friend. "That's Claire." He hurried along. "Don't worry I be back later, big brother."

"Claire huh?" Seto smirked. "She doesn't look too bad." /But that doesn't mean anything./ The phone rang and he picked it up, going back to work.

--

"Mokuba." Claire stopped playing for the moment. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

He couriously looked at her. "Yes, I think so. Why?"

She didn't look at him. "Well I know it sounds stupid coming from me...but...I heard that Santa was coming to visit the hospital."

"Really? Cool."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

Mokuba smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Aww isn't that sweet. They're going to see Santa. That should be fun. Well Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays. 


	4. Santa Claus

Happy Holidays 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Four: Santa Claus

* * *

Seto was reading the newspaper and Mokuba was going over his deck of cards when Claire came. She knocked on the window and when Mokuba looked up she smiled. A male nurse was carrying her, wheel-chair no where in site.

Mokuba looked happily at his brother. "We're going to go see Santa downstairs. Want to come?"

"Santa? No thanks." Seto went back to reading the newspaper.

Mokuba shrugged and walked outside. "Hey Claire."

She smiled "Good morning. This is Keith. He carries me when I want to walk or when I have to go downstairs." She turned to Keith. "This is Mokuba."

"So where's your wheelchair?" Mokuba asked walking down the flight of stairs.

"Should be down here. I don't like to ride the elevator, it's too closed in I think."

"So Claire, what are you going to wish for this year?" Keith asked.

She thought for a moment. "I don't know. I already have one wish. To make a friend, which I did."

"Yes well that's a wonderful thing." He switch her weight around. "What about you Mokuba?"

"Huh? Oh I'm not sure." In fact Mokuba never really thought about anything to ask the jolly ol' fella.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Keith set Claire down on a chair. "I'm going to see what they did with your wheel-chair." She nodded.

"So how long have you been doing this?" Mokuba sat next to her.

"Hmm..this will be my third year."

"Have all your wishes come true?"

Claire nodded. "All but one."

Mokuba was going asked which one but Keith came back over.

"Your wheel-chair is over by Santa and he's ready for his 'little angel' when ever she is."

Giggling she tried her best to help Keith pick her up. "Funny how he still calls me that."

Walking over to Santa, Keith put her on his lap.

"Why Claire Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Santa."

"And how's my little angel been this year?"

"Well except for a few spells I've been rather good this year. Good and mostly healthy."

"Wonderful to hear darling." Santa gave her a candy-cane. "So what's your wish this year?"

"Do you remember Timmy?" She asked? Santa nodded. "Well I heard he took to a very bad cold. Well my wish this year is for him. I want him to be a lot better when his family comes to visit for Christmas."

"Ahh a great wish. We'll see if it comes true." He winked at her. She giggled and whispered in his ear. He laughed and patted her head.

Mokuba went next. He felt sort of out-of-place, because he; never done this before. But after a few seconds he talked with the red jolly fella.

Seto who was watching smiled alittle.

Santa stood. "Alright children I have presents for everyone."

Claire recieved a necklace with a gold angel on it. The angel had a silver scarf and silver wings.

Mokuba got a card with a duel monster inside. "Awesome."

Santa was talking with Claire and the other children when Seto came over to Mokuba.

"So little brother, what did you get?" Seto questioned. Mokuba handed him the Christmas card. "May your Christmas be filled with happiness." Seto read from the card. "That's wonderful Mokuba."

Claire began to cough horribly and Mokuba ran over to her. Martinez, Keith, and Mati ran over too. "Lets's get her upstairs." Martinez quickly stated. Picking her up Keith ran up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Santa." Mati said sadly.

"Oh ho ho ho. Don't worry about it. I know she can't handle to much." Santa gave Mati a wink and went about his business, going through the hospital.

Mokuba held on to Seto. "I hope she is ok."

* * *

Aww and it was going so well. I wonder what's wrong.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year


	5. Claire's Story

Happy Holidays 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Five: Claire's Story

* * *

Claire was rushed to her room where doctors and nurses worked on her. Mokuba ran to her room and never left. Seto worried about Mokuba being worried about Claire, followed him.

Doctor Martinez came from her room. Mokuba stood up. "Doctor will Claire be all right?"

"A good rest and she'll be fine."

Mokuba was very concerned. "What happened. She was having a good time until that cough came."

Martinez sat down. "I should start from the beginning. Then you'd understand her better. It's what she wants....I suppose."

"It's bad isn't it?" Mokuba sat back down. The doctor shook her head.

"I remember it was five years ago on December 10. Claire was eleven then. She loved to ice skate and she had a chance to on the rink a couple of blocks down. Her family was on the way there when Mr. Walters recieved a call from his company. Making a detour he had to visit to see what they wanted." She stopped a moment. "Claire, her mother, and three brothers waited outside while Mr. Walters went in..."

_(flashback)_

"Samantha I'll be back in a few. You and the children wait here." Tom shut the door of the limo and walked inside the company. Several minutes later gun shots went off and voices were yelling. The two youngest, who were boys, held on to their mother tightly. Bobby the oldest child was getting out of the car despite his mother's warning.

"Bobby come back. Mother says so." Claire was also outside the car. The snow would have been softly coming down if it wasn't for the strong wind that seem to have begun out of no where.

"I've got to see if dad is all right." Bobby called through the wind. Claire tried her best to run after him. Looking back towards the car she searched for her mother's face. Bobby looked back to Claire because she screamed. A masked gun man had grabbed her.

"Let her go." He yelled at the man.

"Not so fast little man." Another gun man came behind Bobby and stabbed him.

"Noo." Claire began to cry.

Her mother and two younger brothers were forced from the limo and separated. "Get out, NOW! and don't move."

Evan the youngest of the family stepped on his captures foot and ran to his mother. She was begging him not to but it was drowned out by gun shot. Evan yelped in pain and hit the groud, dead.

"Come on! We need to get out of here before the police come." The head gun man called. Put the remaining people in the limo.

Samantha and Bradon, Evan's twin, were thrown into the limo. One of the gun man slapped a small bomb on the car and ran off with the rest of the group. The one holding Claire forgot to put her in. Pushing her to the ground he left as well.

"Mother! Bradon!" She tried to open the car to the limo but for some odd reason it had become frozen shut. "Mother?" Tears welded in her eyes.

Her mother called from the other side. "Claire!? Sweetheart run. Run in the opposite direction. Get away from here."

Claire's destraught eyes looked at the limo. Nodding her head she ran as quickly as the icy wind would let her.

Tick...tick...click. Then the bomb went off. Claire, hit from behind, was slammed into the wall of the building.

_(end of flashback)_

Mokuba's eyes were teary as he held his brother tight. Seto's eyes were covered from his bangs so no one knew what he was thinking.

"The police got there about a half an hour later, due to weather. They called in parametics but they couldn't get there because some of the streets were blocked and the plows didn't see to them yet." She wiped some tears from her eyes. "When the parametics got there three of the six family members were dead. Two more would die before the end of the week.

_(flashback two)_

"We need to get these wounded to the emergency room." Parametics yelled entering the hospital.

"How bad are they?" Asked a nurse.

"The man here has three bullet shots, the boy has a stab wound in the back, and the girl has a head injury and some burns."

"We'll take the first two." A doctor ordered taking them.

_(end of flashback two)_

"The doctors worked all night on the two. The father, Tom Walters, died at 4:12 that morning. His injuries were extremely bad from what I heard." Martinez continued her story. "We thought Bobby could handle his wound but there was a problem and he started having an attack of some sorts." She stopped again to remember. "His last words to me that afternoon on December 19 were 'Take care of Claire. She'll need it.'" By now Martinez was quietly crying, Mokuba was sheading some tears too. "Claire was the only one to live out the tragedy that took her whole family."

"You said it was five years ago." Mokuba stated wiping at his eyes. Martinez nodded. "Claire told me she's been here three years."

"She'd most likely tell you that. You see she did have a head injury, but it was more worst then the doctors thought at the time. She fell into a coma a week after being emmitted to the hospital. She woke up about the thrid of December, two years later or so. She didn't remember anything, or atleast for a while. The head doctor of the time came up with an excuse to why she was there. However her memory came back and was very upset. Her heart wasn't strong enough to cope with all the things she learned and Claire became sick again." Martinez looked over to Claire in her room. "The smoke from the car bomb, she had in hailed too much of it. That's where her cough comes from."

"Does she go outside?" It was Mokuba

"Rarely, but she seems rather happy either way. She said when she was sick after coming from coma her family visited her in her dreams. She said that they told her to be happy. So now Claire is. Always trying to stay in good spirits. Making the other children around her forget why they are here at the hospital."

"Hmph." Was all that Seto said. But his heart was changing. "I thought Tom Walters retired from business."

"Yes well that's what the second in command told the media. And the media told everyone else."

Another doctor came from the smaller room to the bigger room and called Martinez over. The doctor's news must of not been good. Martinez slowly sat down on the chair provided. Mokuba didn't like the emotion on the faces of the people in the room and held Seto's arm tighter.

* * *

Aww poor Claire. How horrible her family died and such. What a sadden past life. 


	6. Weakened Heart

Thanks for all the reviews. Hope your Christmas and New Year's Daywas wonderful.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Six: Weakened Heart

* * *

Over time everyone left Claire's room. Only five remained there; Doctor Tiffany Martinez, Nurse Mati Brown, Assistant Doctor Keith Jacobs, friend Mokuba Kaiba and undecided Seto Kaiba.

Mokuba was the first to speak within hours of silence. "Is it bad?"

Martinez didn't look up but still spoke. "Her heart is 10 percent weaker."

"That's a 40 percent decrease since she woke up three years ago!" Mati exclaimed. Martinez nodded her head. "Poor girl. Her dream is slowly being crushed." Mati spoke quietly.

Keith shook his head. "Her dream is for all to be happy, even in their dark hours."

"Yes well that too. But I mean her biggest dream of all."

"Mati lets not get into that tonight." Martinez sighed. "We should get some rest. The night crew will watch Claire."

--

Mokuba woke early the next morning only to find his brother packing. "Big brother?" He asked sleeply.

"Good you're awake. We can leave earlier then I thought." Seto sounded even colder then before entering the hospital.

"Leave? But..."

"I want no arguments Mokuba. There is work that needs to be done." Seto put his bags on a cart. "When you're more awake I want you to pack your bags ok. I'm taking mine down to the limo." Seto shut the door and headed for the elevator.

Fortunately the elevator passes Claire's room and Seto just had to looked in. It was a mess. _/Someone must have been upset and tore the place apart./_ He knocked but there was no answer. Going in he saw pictures on the floor. These weren't pictures taken from a camra, no these were drawn by someone who had passion for what they drew.

The first picture he picked up was filled with colors of all sorts. The next was a couple of duel monsters in different stances. The third was a picture of an ice skater. Fourth was her sitting at a resturant with a dark shadowed figure. The last picture he decided to pick up was another one of Claire. She was dancing with this dark figure and looked much in love.

"Ouch." Seto stated. He wasn't watching where he was walking and stubbed his toe on the overturned wheel-chair. "What the...?" He wondered. Searching he found Claire in a corner of the room. Eyes shut, breathing laboured, and heart...pounding.

Picking her up quickly he put her on the bed and hit the call button. Mati came in momentarily.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"Look I found Claire like this in the corner. I think she needs help."

Mati's eyes widened and checked Claire. Two doctors and a nurse came rushing in 30 seconds after Mati hit the red emergancy button.

"Where's Tiffany?" One of the doctors ordered.

Mati looked helpless. "I..I don't know. She doesn't come in until 8."

Mokuba heard the news from Seto when he came back. He wanted to go and see her but Seto held him back. Visitors weren't allowed while doctors watched Claire. So in tears Mokuba left the hospital, wondering if he'll ever see his friend again..and if so would it be in a church before burial?

--

Three days past before word was heard. Doctor Martinez knocked on the mansion door. A maid answered and asked her to wait in the living room while she went to go find Mokuba.

The first thing out of his mouth when he saw Tiffany was if Claire was alright.

"To be honest with you Mokuba...she says she is ok, but I believe she understands what is going on now. She knew before they told her that her heart wasn't strong enough...and that she'll not walk again."

Mokuba gasped at the news. "This is horrible."

Martinez nodded. "Her spirits are high...but I wonder sometimes how much she can truly take. I wonder what she does at nights..alone in her room..." Martinez stopped. "Maybe she needs a hospital partner...I don't know."

"It's so close to Christmas, 9 days. Can I go visit her?" Mokuba said quietly.

Tiffany stood up and sighed. "No I'm sorry. They don't want no one to bother her for the time being."

Seto was in the other room listening. It hurt him to hear his brother becoming sad.

"Claire told me to come and tell you that she had fun while it lasted." Martinez took a piece of paper from her coat pocket. "Hear. She wanted you to have it."

Mokuba took it. "What is it?"

"It's the private number to her room. She said that even though you can't visit doesn't mean you can't call her." Martinez open the door. "I must return to the hospital now. Bye Mokuba."

* * *

Poor Claire. Nothing seems to be going right for her. Mokuba that dear child, so close to the friends he has. And Seto, what's he doing sneaking around and listening to conversations? 


	7. A Different Visitor

Thanks for the reviews. Happy Holidays. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter Seven: A Different Visitor

* * *

(three days later; December 12) 

Mokuba rushed to the door when it rang. "Claire!!" He exclaimed happily when he saw who it was. "I thought you were too ill to come out."

"I figured after three years of indoors I should get out some." She was all smiles. "Besides I thought if I'm going to be sick, let it come from nature."

"Mokuba who's at the door." Seto came from upstairs. He stopped when he saw Claire. She was wearing a two-tone brown vest with a light brown top. Her brown corduroy pants, calf length leather boot accented with a fur like top. The jacket was dark brown with fur accent too.

All different from her plain hospital clothing.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"This is wonderful." Mokuba beamed. "I'm so glad you could come." He thought for a moment. "Wait how did you get here?"

She giggled. "Doctors told me that I couldn't have any visitors. You can only imagine how upset I was. So I snuck out and got a cab to bring me here secretly. " By now Mokuba let her in the house and took her coat. "Your house is even prettier in person." She ammired.

"Thanks." Mokuba put her coat in the hall closet. "Won't you get in trouble for leaving?"

She nodded. "Most likely, but I don't mind."

Mokuba wheeled Claire into the living room. "Can I get you anything?"

She thought for a moment. "Well...I do have to take my medicine..."

"Great! I'll get some cookies too." Mokuba ran for the kitchen. "I'll be right back." He called over his shoulder.

Left alone in the big room, she admired the Christmas tree. "Aw how pretty."

"Mokuba designed it." Seto walked from the hall into the room.

"He's done a wonderful job." She turned to him.

Nodding in agreement, he went to stir up the fire in the fire-place.

Mokuba came in with cookies and milk. "Claire I've made a new deck, so if you want I'm willing to duel. You have me up by one but I think I can beat you, this time."

Turning to listen to the conversation, Seto saw for the first time in a long while, happiness in his little brother's eyes. Not saying that Mokuba wasn't happy, but he never had the chance to relax and make friends.

"Sounds great!" Claire pulled her deck from the purse she brought along with her. Seto left shortly after they began their game.

He's heart skipped a beat, for some odd reason, when he looked back before leaving. The early morning sun light hit just perfect on Claire's angelic face. _/This is crazy./_ Seto thought going upstairs. _/I have work to do./_

--

The clock on the mantle stroke noon. "Is something wrong?" Mokuba asked when Claire looked up wonderly.

"I'm not sure." She placed her cards facedown. "I thought that perhaps Mati and Keith would be here by now." She was quiet for a moment. "It's not that I don't want to be here, oh no. It's just that the hospital don't know that I left."

"Hm. Well being noon the kitchen staff should have lunch made. Want some?" Mokuba flashed a smile and Claire nodded.

--

"This is really good Mokuba." Claire took another bite of the tuna sandwich.

Mokuba grinned, but he still felt that something was wrong. He had been studying Claire since she arrived and he noticed that she was paler then before. _/Maybe I should get her back to the hospital./_

* * *

Thanks for reading so far. 


	8. Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 

Chapter Eight: Change of Plans

* * *

Mokuba walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Seto was in there reading. "What's wrong Mokuba?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Claire says she's feeling alright, but..." He let out a small sigh.

Seto closed his book. "Something's telling you that she's not telling the truth."

Mokuba nodded. It's been a while since he just talked with Seto. "Big brother, do you like Claire?"

"Of course." Seto spoke before realizing it.

"Really?" Mokuba smiled.

Seto studdered. What was he to do. He didn't really mean to say what he said until further thought. A loud tummbled out in the hall, however saved him from this converse. Mokuba was up and out before Seto could blink.

"Claire!" Mokuba called. She was lying on the floor, breathing heavy. Seto got up to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry sir." An Irish maid stated worried. "I saw her come from the bathroom but..."

"It's alright Bergitta. Just call the hospital and get Doctor Martinez on the phone." She bowed and ran to the phone.

"Claire? Claire?" Mokuba begged.

Forgetting his personal feelings, Seto picked her up and walked her upstairs to a spare room.

"Big brother? He questioned.

"Just...wait down there for Martinez. Bring her up when she gets here." Seto called over his shoulder.

--

"She seems to be running a fever." Martinez concluded after examination.

"Is there anything you can do?" Mokuba was sitting next to her.

"Cool cloths every few hours and some medicine."

"You sound like she is staying here with us." Seto grunted.

Martinez turned. "That's right."

Seto's eye twitched. "You've got to be kidding." Martinez shook her head and led Seto out to the hall.

"Look Seto, she's too sick at the moment to be moved. The alturnative is that she stays here. Besides Claire will be great company for Mokuba and even you if you let her."

Seto rubbed his temples. "I don't think Mokuba can handle it. Her getting better, then getting sick again. He'll worry all the time."

Martinez looked at him. "Seto I don't think this has anything to do with Mokuba and his feelings anymore, does it?"

Seto was too confused to answer her. He looked back to the room. Mokuba was bent over Claire's new bed putting a cool cloth on her forehead.

"Listen Seto it's just for a time."

"What do you mean?"

Martinez looked down. "I've been talking with a specialist from Britian. He says that there's room for Claire at his hospital. He'll work with her each day. If you don't mind I would like to send him over when he arrives after the holidays."

Seto could hear Mokuba talking to Claire. "You'll be alright Claire. Seto and I will take care of you." Seto smiled. His little brother sounded all grown up. He nodded. "Alright but you have to call ahead of time so I can tell them."

"I will." Martinez started down the stairs. "Happy Holidays."

--

After work Seto went to Claire's room. Mokuba was sleeping in the chair, head on the bed and hand in Claire's. He couldn't help but smile to himself again at the scene. "Mokuba?" Seto shook him softly. "Mokuba why don't you go to bed, ok?"

"I can't." He mummbled. "I have to watch Claire."

Picking him up Seto disagreed with him. "I'll watch her for you little brother." Tucking Mokuba in bed he wished him sweet dreams and began to walk back to Claire's room.


	9. Skating Dream

It's snowing!!! (smiles happily) 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Nine: Skating Dream

* * *

(December 20)

"Big brother can I use a limo?" Seto was in his home office when Mokuba asked this question.

"Where are you going?"

Mokuba didn't answer right away so Seto asked the question again.

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise."

Seto looked at him. "I suppose you can. Who's going with you?"

"Bergitta volunteered. She said she needed stuff for the kitchen anyway." Mokuba smiled. "And could you check on Claire too?"

Seto nodded. Mokuba's smile grew even more. Running to the kitchen he thanked his older brother.

--

Seto offered to take Claire's lunch to her. Getting closer to her room he could hear music, preferably a piano and a violin.

The tv was on when he entered, a video was playing. It was of a ice rink. Many people were there, as two people were on a small stage playing. A little girl dressed in light blue and white stepped onto the ice. A caption came at the bottom of the screen, it stated: Last contested, Walters, Claire A. She moved around the ice with grace as Seto was amazed. The finishing move was when the little girl spun as white rose pedels fell from the ceiling.

"C-Claire?" Seto sputtered.

She turned. "Mr. Kaiba?"

He looked at her. "Is that you?"

Blushing she nodded. "When I was six."

The two music players stood and bowed. Seto reconized one as Claire's mother, Samantha.

Placing the tray down he pulled out a chair and sat. "Who's the violin player?"

A light in her eyes grew. "That's my big brother, Bobby. He was always there no matter what." She longed to talk to him again. "He was always the encourager. Bobby helped me that night ten years ago." She indicated the video. "When I was about four or five we were skating on a pond. Apparently I had went to far out and the ice was pretty thin. But instead of me falling in, Bobby took the hit. I was extremely afraid he wouldn't make the night however he did." Claire laughed softly, brushing a stray tear away. "The first thing he asked was if I was still doing the thing I loved to do." Stopping she watched the video for the moment. "I didn't touch my skates until that night, when Bobby entered me into a contest." The tears fell slowly. "With his encouragement and their playing I won second. Which is good for a child who didn't skated for a year and a half."

"It was my dream as a child to skate and Bobby helped all the way. A year later a break came and a company was looking for a child with good experience. We never went though because mother was having twins and our night was spent at the hospital. Bobby was so mad, he didn't even go in to see his new family members. I was too young then to know it but later I found that he had spent his whole month allowence to get them to see me. Years of hard work, dedication, and training finally payed off and four years later that same company was looking for a skater." Claire's voice became quiet, remembering like. "My father always worked, always too busy to come and watch us skate and play. The reason why Bobby didn't care for him much, I guess. But he realized that that night was important and took the day off." Dropping her eyes she continued. "The company had been losing money all that year, but on that night it lost a termendious bunch of money, 2.5 million or more. The head security called and told my dad that he should come in because something was wrong."

There was silence as she searched for the right words. Her voice cracked. "I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba. I've never told anyone that before." She covered her face with her hands as the tears streamed down.

Seto, feeling strange, got up and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok now Claire. It's all over."

"I-I promised him....that I would...follow my dream...and always skate until I got my big break...but now..."

Seto hugged her tighter. If anything, he was like his younger brother, where sibling stories tore at the heart. He let Claire cry until she fell asleep. Trying to get up though he found that his arm was under her head. Not wanting to wake her, he moved to a more comfortable position and laid along side her. He felt that feeling again, the feeling he feels towards his brother. But this was a different feeling of the same type. "Claire.." He whispered falling asleep.

Unknowing to him, his heart was beginning to change. He began to love her. But was he ready and what would Mokuba think? So much was changing and one obsticle stood in the way...


	10. Doctor Visit

Thanks for reading and reviewing. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Ten: Doctor Visit

* * *

Seto woke early the next morning to find himself holding Claire. She had not moved much from the night before. He looked at the clock, it read 7:45. _/Mokuba!!/_ He thought. _/He probably came in here last night and thought something of this./_ Pulling his arm from under Claire carefully but quickly, he rushed to his room.

Mokuba was eating breakfast and watching tv. "Morning big brother." He said without looking up, semi laughter in his voice. "Work called earlier. They said with the snow you wouldn't have to go in today." He jumped out of the chair and looked at his brother. Smiling he walked past him. "You can stay here with Claire and I, big brother."

"I haven't been to work in a while Mokuba, I think I'll go today."

Mokuba couldn't help but laugh as he went down to the kitchen.

Seto turned. "She's aguest little brother nothing more." But even as he said that he knew something was changing within him and he wasn't going to stop it any longer.

--

Martinez came to call about 2 in the afternoon.

"They just started a game of chess." A maid walked to the room. "Here you are."

Martinez thanked her and went in. They were over by the window talking more then playing. "Morning Claire."

"Good Morning." She giggled.

"Mokuba if you don't mind.."

He nodded and stopped at the door. "We're having a Christmas Party on the twenty-third if you want to come." He closed the door on that thought.

"Sounds like fun." Martinez took some stuff out of her bag. "How have you been? You look better then you would at the hospital."

Claire thought. "I've been good. I like it here."

"Claire...you know you can't stay here forever. Mr. Kaiba is busy and Mokuba...."

"I know, I know. But it's nice to wish."

Martinez nodded. "Yes that's true. Well it seems your doing good." She looked at Claire.

"Is something wrong?"

She looked puzzled. "Claire...tell me something. How have your legs been?"

It was Claire's turn to look confused. "Uh...like normal, I guess. Although I sometimes wake up with pain in them. But I think it's just an illusion."

Martinez sat down. "Claire has Seto told you anything about after the holidays."

She shook her head. "What's happening then?"

"A friend of my, Dr. James Hartnet, and his wife, are coming here to Domino City for a week, there's a convention here on the third of January. Anyway he's from England and has a wonderful hospital there. You can go with them. Perhaps they can find something to help you walk again. They've been studying it for years now."

Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are-are you serious?"

Mokuba was outside, ear to door, listening to the conversation. "S-she can't leave."

"Mokuba?" Seto walked up to him. He was off for lunch and came back home for the time.

Mokuba turned, eyes teary. "Your going to let her leave. Why, why big brother?" He ran to his room.

Seto look confused. "Wait Mokuba. What is he talking about."

Martinez came from Claire's room. "Oh hello Mr. Kaiba. I was surprised to hear that you didn't tell Claire about Dr. Hartnet. She didn't have a clue to what I was telling her."

"Huh? Oh yea well I was getting to it."

She raised her brow. "None the less she gave me her decision. I'll see you at the Christmas party."

_/No wonder Mokuba is mad. I better go talk to him./_ Seto walked to his little brother's door. "Mokuba!" _/Door's locked./_ "Come on little brother!" A click from the other sidelet Seto know that Mokuba unlocked the door. Upon entering he found his brother hidden under the covers of his enormous bed. "Little brother..."

"I thought you'd want her to stay too. I thought you liked her." He sobbed.

"Mokuba I do. She's a good person to have around." Seto tired to work with his brother.

"Will she come back, can you assure me that she'll come back?"

Seto looked at his brother hopelessly and shook his head. "No I don't know if she'll be back." Mokuba didn't say anymore and Seto left him alone.

Claire was out in the hall when Seto came from Mokuba's room. She gasped and avoiding his eyes. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba. If you'd like I can leave so nothing more goes wrong."

"No wait!" He grabbed for her arm. "Claire...it's alright. I wouldn't let you go for something like this."

"Mr. Kaiba..?"

He was going to say more but he cell beeped. "What is it Roland?"

"Sir you have a meeting in ten minutes."

Claire smiled shyly and wheeled back in her room. Seto looked on after her.

"Mr. Kaiba..?"

He began decending the stairs. "Fine."


	11. Christmas Party

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 

Chapter Eleven: Christmas Party

(December 23)

* * *

"But I'm nervious Mati." Claire said over the phone.

"No need to be. It will be fun. I'd come but I have a night shift." Mati answered. "What will you wear?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought much about it."

Mati laughed. "Sure you haven't. It's just sitting there on the bed so you can look at it."

Claire blushed. "Mati you know me well." She giggled.

"When does the party start?"

"Um I think around 7 tonight to about mid-night."

"Wow long party." There was a pause. "I'm sorry to cut short but my lunch break is over."

"Alright then."

They exchanged some final words and hung up.

Claire sighed looking at her dress. _/Well big brother you always wanted me to wear this thing to a Christmas recital. How's a party instead/_

-

By 7:30p.m. six limos, three cars, and several taxis dropped off 20 or so people. The rooms filled and the talk grew as the night progressed on.

Seto had been extremely busy that night, talking about business and all. But he never really kept a full mind on his work. No he looked for Mokuba and Claire every now and then. Mokuba was going around talking and Claire was talking as well, but not to many people.

Seto's clothes were of the normal attire, a tux. Mokuba didn't go as expensive but still kept it formal, a nice shirt and pants with a tie. Claire, she was one who stood from the crowd in Seto's mind. She was wearing her hair up with several strands curled. The dress was red and the lining was white. The green was on her necklace, earrings and the holly placed perfectly in her hair. Seto couldn't keep his mind off her.

In fact he was so tied up with her that he began to panick when he couldn't find her in the crowd.

Mokuba smiled as he over to see his brother. "She went outside." There was a twinkle in his eye.

Seto tried to be less noticable with his feelings. "I haven't the slightest clue to what your talking about." When Mokuba left to talk to some younger attendees though, Seto hurried himself outside, in the best time he could.

He searched until he found her in the back by the gardens. Most of the summer/fall flowers had closed for the winter, only some of the special bought winter flowers were still in bloom.

Seto sighed. "So you're out here."

Claire gasped and wiped radom falling tears. "Yea. It's nice out."

Seto watched her. "Claire...are you ok?"

"Of course. It was just alittle loud in there."

He walked over to a bench and sat down. "It's the party. I forgot that your parents held parties."

"Alot of people in there knew my parents. I couldn't stand them talking about them."

"I-I'm sorry Claire."

The mood changed. "What was that I just heard." She teased. "Did the great Seto Kaiba just say sorry to someone?"

He smiled then. "I guess so."

She looked down and was silent for a while. "It's a really nice party Seto." He looked up. It was the first time she had called him by any name without Mr. in front of it. Catching herself, she blushed. "I-I-I'm sorry."

Seto laughed. "I was wondering when you would stop calling me that." She blinked and smiled. "Claire there's something..."

"Mr. Kaiba." Bergetta interupted. "Sir some of the partiers are fighting."

Seto turned towards the house. He could hear some of the commotion. Sighing he turned back to Claire. He gasped when he found her gone.

"Sir." Bergetta insisted. "They may break your mother's china!" She was worried. Growling Seto moved quickly to the house.

* * *

Just a small note. There will be two or three chapters left. Then a sequel will follow. It's a good sequel too, hopefully.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	12. Snowy Day

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 

Chapter Twelve: Snowy Day

(December 23-24)

* * *

The party moved through the rest of the night. People chatting, catching up, or meeting for the first time. Everything was going great besides the small fight that had broken out and the fact that Seto couldn't find Claire. 

_/How much longer until these people leave/_

"It was very nice of you to host this year's Christmas party Mr. Kaiba." The mayor walked up to him. "Looks like some of the early arrivers have left." He mummbled to himself before speaking again. "Well I have to go now too. Meeting at 7:30, you understand." The man walked away, waving bye to the host.

-

"Bye." Mokuba waved to the last leavers. "Thanks for coming." He closed the door and sighed. Looking about the room he saw that Seto was sitting. "Well that's the last of them big brother."

Seto gave a sigh of relieve. "Good. I don't think I'll be hosting another one of those for a long time."

Bergetta entered the room. "Mr. Kaiba, sir. I was cleaning and I found something in the library."

Seto looked at Mokuba and stood to follow her, Mokuba behind. Seto stopped at the library doorway.

"I came in here sir and found Claire." Bergitta explained. Mokuba smiled. "Should I get a blanket sir?"

Seto's eyes softened. "No, Bergitta, I'll take her." Seto was silent. "Mokuba why don't you go and get ready for bed. I'll be in to tuck you in." Nodding Mokuba walked up the stairs.

Bergitta looked on. Seto looked at her and she cleared her throat. "Um if you don't need me any more sir I'll be off." Seto nodded and she was out of site.

If it weren't for the snow Seto was sure the moon would have lit up the room, and Claire's angelic face. Seto placed on arm under her legs and another under her back. Claire mummbled something. Seto smiled again and carried her to her room.

Mokuba was half asleep when Seto entered. "Will she be staying..?" Mokuba was dreaming of a few days ago.

Shaking his head Seto answered. "No but I'm sure she'll come back."

-

(Christmas Eve)

"Big brother! Big brother wake up!" Mokuba shook him excitedly. Seto slowly opened his eyes.

"Wha..what?"

Mokuba laughed. "It's snowing Seto."

Claire wheeled herself to the doorway. "Mokuba I'm all ready." She was smiling.

"Great." He jumped from the bed. "Don't forget to come down and join us in the snow, big bother." Mokuba ran out the door, pushing Claire with him. Seto soon heard talking and laughter outside.

Being busy with Corporate work, Seto didn't really join them in their fun but he did watch them, which brought a smile to his face everytime.

"Hello." Seto answered the phone in the library.

"Good evening. I was told that Miss Claire Walters is presently living there." A strong British accented man began.

"Yes that's true. Who's calling?"

"I'm Doctor Hartnet. She is available at the moment?"

Seto watched Mokuba and Claire from the window. They were happy as if nothing was going to happen. "No she's busy."

Looking through papers Doc. Hartnet sighed. "Oh alright. I'll call back later. Thank you."

Seto hung up. It was getting dark, and dinner was almost done, so he figured he'd call them in. Walking outside he found them to not be in site. Walking further outside Seto was hit with a snowball. "Hey!" He yelled as it went down his back. Giggling was followed by it. Clearly it belonged to Claire. Another one almost hit him in the face. "Watch it." Two more snowballs followed. Seto caught one but the other took him by surprise. Falling to the ground he grummbled. Mokuba came from the bushed and tackled his big brother.

"Gottcha Seto." Mokuba laughed. Claire trying as she may tummbled out of her chair, bursts of laughter coming from her as she rolled.


	13. Preparing for Goodbye

This is an out of character chapter and second to the last. Thanks for reading a reviewing. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or the Song.

Chapter Thirteen: Preparing for Goodbye

* * *

Dinner was served and so was desert. Claire read a story to Mokuba in the living room while Seto took care of some work.  
Claire was reading to herself because Mokuba had fallen asleep on her lap.

"He's a good listener, isn't he?" Seto entered the room and sat in a chair.

She smiled. "We had fun today. I'm tired too."

Bergitta walked in humming, three cups of hot chocolate on the tray she was carrying. "I thought I'd heat some up before I left." Putting it down on the table she walked out.

"That was nice of her." Claire picked one up and took a sip. "Hmm this is good. Best I've have in a long time."

Seto stood. "I better put Mokuba to bed." His voice colder then it has been. She blinked but never looked at him. Even when he came back she avoided his eyes. "You recieved a call today. It was from Doctor Hartnet. I suppose he'll want to talk to you tomorrow or something.

"Oh...wow. Is it time already?" It was more of a statement then a question. "I guess I should start packing soon." She put her mug down. "I appreciate everything you've done Seto." Business was her tone. "I also want to say how much of a wonderful time I had." Claire smiled her sweet smile.

"Mokuba's going to want to know when you will be back."

"I don't know. Everything's moving to quickly." Her voice was quiet. She sniffled. "I'm going to miss it here."

"Then why go." He blurted. It caught both off guard.

_I will remember you Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories_

"Seto." She didn't really know what to say. "If they can give me even the smallest chance..." The sentence hung in the air.

_Remember the good times that we had Let them slip away from us when things got bad Clearly I first saw you smiling in the sun Wanna feel your warmth upon me I want to be the one_

He moved to the couch, placed her hand in his two, and looked in her eyes. "Claire...we'll miss you."

_I will remember you Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories_

"I'll come back. I promise." She whispered, hugging him. "I don't when but I will."

_I'm so tired that I can't sleep Standing on the edge of something much too deep It's funny how i feel so much yet cannot say a word We are screaming inside oh we can't be heard_

He pushed her away softly. "I want to give you my present" He took it from his pocket. It was a small box, wrapped in green, red, and gold paper. "Hopefully this will give a reason to come back."

_I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories_

Looking at the present, she took it. "Th-thank you." Claire was stund. "I...I..."

He smiled. "Don't worry I don't need a present. I have my own company" He began to laugh.

_So afraid to love you more afraid to lose Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose Where once there was a darkness, a deep and endless night You gave me everything you had oh you gave me life_

Smiling Claire thought of what could be in the small present.

_I will remember you Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories_


	14. New Year

Well I want to thank everyone for reading this, unfortunitly a good thing must come to an end. This is the last chapter of the story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter Forteen: New Year

* * *

Christmas arrived bringing five inches of snow by night. Presents were shared and opened. Fires burned and laughter rose. Dinner was pretty big for three young people. It consisted of turkey, ham, mash potatoes, yams, corn, pie, and more.

Doctor Hartnet and his wife arrived at the Kaiba manor on the Twenty-seventh but no one was home. The Nutcraker was playing at the Domino Theater that night, so Mokuba and Claire had begged Seto to take them.

The next day, while Seto and Mokuba fixed some problems at Kaiba Corp., the Hartnets arrived again. Claire was in the library when the maid called her to the living room.

"Miss Walters, there are two people here for you. They say they are from a British hospital." Bergitta announced.

Claire jumped. "Oh uh ok. Thank you Bergitta. Please tell them I'll be right there." Claire placed the present she had been holding in her pocket. It was the small one Seto gave her Christmas Eve night. She had been afraid to open it, afraid of what might been inside.

They stood when Claire entered. Introducing themselves, the small talk began. Seto and Mokuba came home and met the Hartnets as well. Dinner was served after the visit. It was a quiet time, everyone was in their own thoughts.

Time went by smoothly and before long it was the day before the new year.

Mokuba stood in front of Seto's desk. "Seto she's leaving in six days and your here working."

"What do you want me to do Mokuba. This work isn't going to finish itself." Seto stated without much emotion.

"You have to tell her how you feel. Take her to dinner tonight. Do something." Mokuba persisted. He looked. "She has to know how you feel before she leaves."

"Look little brother I don't have time for stuff like that." He put down the papers he was reading and looked out the window. "Besides," He whispered. "she hasn't even opened the present I gave her."

"You mean the one in the small box?" Mokuba questioned.

Seto looked at him, nodding slowly.

"I was wondering why she seemed mysteriously happy this morning during breakfast." Mokuba sat down. "What was in that box anyway."

Seto didn't say anything; just sat back in his chair, thinking.

-

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Mati was over helping Claire back a few things.

Sighing she thought. "I'm not completely sure. The doctor said it could take years for me to learn to walk again."

Mati looked at her. "That's true. Speaking of years..you look pretty older then you are." She smiled. "What's going on."

Blushing Claire giggled. "See that box on the dresser. Take a look in it."

Getting up Mati walked over to the dresser and picked up the box. Her eyes went wide. "Is that was I think that is. Pure gold...and a real diamond?"

"Yup awesome set isn't it."

"That's not the word for it. How much did this cost?"

"Diamond earrings, necklace, ring, and picture necklace? Well I'm sure it cost a pretty penny. But I'm sure these are just presents for friends."

Mati gave her a look. "Now even I know diamonds aren't for friends." She put the box down. "I think you should ask him to dinner tonight."

Giving a laugh, Claire blushed again. "I don't think that's possible. Seto's probably to busy and such."

They continued to pack and didn't talk much of the subject, but Claire didn't forget what her friend had said.

-

"It's almost time for the count down!" Mokuba yelled from the living room."

Claire entered hold a tray of party foods. She was where the presents Seto gave her. "Bergitta gave me this." She handed the tray to Mokuba.

"Oh the food smells good." He put the tray on the table with the rest of the items.

"Seto!" Mokbua called. "Hurry up big brother!"

"I'm coming!" He called back. He met Claire's eye upon entering. She smiled and shyly turned away.

"We are mere moments before the count down." A host on tv stated in the middle of a crowd. "A wild it has been so far. I'm sure it will progress even after the hours."

The countdown came and it was a happy time with hugs and laughter. By 2:15a.m. most of the food was eaten and Mokuba and Claire had fallen asleep. Tired himself, Seto didn't move from the chair he was in. Drifting to sleep he had a very weird but nice dream.


End file.
